Bazob
, also known as Bazubu, is a monster that appeared in the series, Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65.5 m *Weight: 72,400 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Dyna Bazob is a monster from space that attacked the Super GUTS's Helios Solar Space Station, devouring it and flying towards Earth. As Super GUTS arrived, they encountered the electric field and was slapped aside by Bazob, who was hungry for electricity and decided to pay Earth a visit. After fleeing, Super GUTS discovered that Bazob has not yet digested the space station, but has actually held hostages: Super GUTS's own Captain Hibiki, and a worker of the space station. As Super GUTS tried to formulate a plan, Bazob attacked the Super GUTS base, as it contained the highest amount of electricity. Super GUTS then tried to attack, but their Tornado Thunder laser with easily deflected by Bazob's field. Bazob then began to quickly wade through the defensive lines, destroying machinery, until it finally met the third defense line, where Asuka transformed into Ultraman Dyna to fight the monster. The battle was even at first, but Dyna quickly realized that Bazob had hostages. Bazob then began to beat down the giant of light. As time was running out, Super GUTS prepared another strike with the Tornado Thunder, even though it will be futile. Suddenly, Kouda appeared in a motor plane and was then caught by Bazob. Kouda unleashed the XX Blaster on Bazob's horn and destroyed the electrical field and froze Bazob. Dyna then turned into Miracle Type and entered the guns of the GUTS Eagle, becoming a living bullet. As the Tornado Thunder is fired, Dyna flew threw Bazob, saving the humans, and Bazob exploded. Later, Bazob appeared as a flashback in episode 51. Dyna easily obliterated the hologram with his Flash Cycler. Trivia *Bazob's ability serves as a tribute to Bemstar, as both monsters have an abdominal opening that allows them to eat. Powers and Weapons *Electricity Field: Bazob is surrounded by a electrical field with a 3 kilometer radius that automatically neutralize computer generated attacks (e.g. Tornado Thunder, lasers) and shuts down all electricity involved machinery (e.g. fighter jets). However, it does not affect motor powered vehicles nor bullets. *Lightning: Bazob can fire lightning from the gem on his forehead. *Slap: Bazob uses his hands mostly for slapping enemies around or brushing them out of the way, which he uses very effectively. *Hands: Bazob has very sophisticated hands that can crunch biplanes firmly while not destroying the delicate machine. *Tail: Bazob has a very long tail which he can use to grapple enemies without difficulty and throw them. *Flight: Bazob, being a space monster, is an adept flier. *Secondary Mouth: Bazob has a secondary mouth (purple spot on abdomen) that can swallow machinery and slowly digest them if they contain electricity, an energy source Bazob enjoys. Weakness Bazob's forhead gem is weak and if struck, Bazob will lose his electrical field, freeze, and force electricity to flow back into himself instead of flowing out. Bazob Lightning-0.jpg|Lightning Merchandise Bazob was released once as a figure in Bandai's Ultra Monster Series. The Bazob toy was the closed-mouth version with great detail paint job, with articulation in the head, arms, and tail. The size, however, was only 5 and 3/4 inches tall, therefore unable to scale with other figures. Bazob was numbered 119 in the series. Gallery Bazob distracted.jpg|Bazob being distracted by Asuka's flare Bazob Lightning.jpg|Bazob's lightning activation Bazob set.jpg|Bazob rampaging Bazob thru fire.jpg|Bazob wading through fire Bazob vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Bazob fighting Ultraman Dyna Bazob's lightning.jpg|Bazob's lightning attack Bazob overhead.jpg|An under head shot of Bazob Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna